Tales of Unova Bianca's Arc
by BielMinato
Summary: Muita coisa aconteceu em Unova que não foi retratada nos games. Personagens como Bianca, Cheren, N e os irmão fundadores de Unova tem muitas aventuras que nunca foram vistas ou contadas. Aqui então estão os relatos de suas aventuras por Unova.
1. 3 Oeste

**Capítulo 03 – Oeste**

A pequena embarcação chegava ao pequeno porto de Aspertia City. Nela estava Bianca, uma inspirada garota de Nuvema Town. Bianca nasceu e cresceu na porção leste de Unova e era a primeira vez que iria visitar a porção oeste e isso a deixava eufórica. Muito tempo se passara desde que treinará com Cynthia e ela havia mudado muito nesses dois anos.

Primeiramente, ela havia crescido uns seis centímetros. Apesar de ainda gostar de usar roupas laranja, ela agora trajava roupas totalmente diferentes. Ela usava uma calça verde e uma regata branca. Sobre este ela usava uma jaqueta laranja. Sua visão havia piorado consideravelmente e agora ela passava a usar óculos. Eram discretos, mas ainda assim perceptíveis. Por fim, ela também usava uma _boina_ verde com um charmoso laço branco, de modo a combinar com seus olhos esmeralda, olhos esses que não paravam quietos. Iam de um lado ao outro, procurando por um alguém.

O barco parou no porto e Bianca desceu. Ela andava apressada entre a fila de pessoas a procura de um cientista. A verdade é que apesar de estar adorando ter ido para Aspertia, ela não tinha ido a passeio. Ela se tornara a pupila da Professora Juniper. Ela era até muito boa no que fazia, o que fez Juniper enviá-la em uma missão especial que ela ainda desconhecia, mas sabia que deveria encontrar um cientista loiro em Aspertia Town.

Bianca o procurara a manhã toda, mas não o encontrou. Decidiu então almoçar no Centro Pokémon assim que viu que seu _Xtransceiver_ marcava 12 horas. O Centro Pokémon de Aspertia não era o maior que já vira, mas era bem equipado e aconchegante até. Ele ficava ao lado da Academia Pokémon de Aspertia. Seu refeitório era bem amplo e ocupava maior parte do estabelecimento. Ela comprou um almoço e se sentou à mesa mais próxima da saída. Foi ai que ela o encontrou.

Sentado à mesa ao lado fuçando um tablet estava o cientista loiro. Ela parecia entretido vendo os resultados de alguma pesquisa recente. Bianca resolveu não atrapalhar. Apenas se aproximou, falou sobre a Professora Juniper e eles marcaram de se encontrar na Academia Pokémon depois do almoço. Bianca não demorou muito a comer. O prato era lasanha de queijo ao molho de Spelon Berry. O molho da picante Spelon dava um toque único à lasanha de queijo que Bianca não conseguia explicar e nem tentou, pois não tinha muito tempo. O cientista já havia partido e a esperava na Academia Pokémon.

Bianca deixou o seu prato lá e saiu com pressa. Nem passou no PC ou recuperou seu Pokémon, apenas saiu. Não demorou a chegar à Academia, pois ela era exatamente ao lado do Centro Pokémon. Sorte sua serem tão perto, pois o cientista já esperara dez minutos e ela não o queria fazer esperar. Ela entrou e nem se preocupou em admirar a Academia, que não era muito grande. Só foi a procura do tal cientista. Ela notara que não sabia seu nome, mas de nada ajudaria saber. Ela o encontrou e os dois conversaram por meia hora.

Ela a contou que Juniper pediu para que ele cuidasse da nova leva de iniciais e que ele já estava pronto para entregá-los. Esse era o motivo de Bianca estar lá e ele até gostaria de entregá-la os monstrinhos para que completasse sua missão, mas ele não poderia. Sua casa fora atacada na noite anterior por recrutas da Equipe Plasma e eles conseguiram libertar os iniciais que fugiram para uma rota não muito longe dali. Bianca prometeu resgatá-los para o bem da missão e partiu. Era um saco que uma missão aparentemente simples tenha se tornado uma missão de busca, mas ela não tinha o que reclamar. A muito tempo que ela não vivia uma aventura.

Bianca seguiu para o norte rumo ao desconhecido. Carregava consigo Stoutland, seu fiel escudeiro, e Azumarill, que pegara emprestado com o cientista para que ele a guiasse até onde os iniciais estavam por meio de sua aguçada audição. Ela nunca havia visto tal Pokémon, mas ele lhe parecia muito poderoso.

Poderoso e eficiente. Em pouco tempo, cavalgando em Stoutland, eles chegaram a uma cachoeira onde se via uma pequena lontra brincando na água. Era Oshawott, o inicial de água. Bianca desceu em um pulo de Stoutland para pegar o pequeno Pokémon na água quando foi parada por uma incrível criatura.

Da água emergiu um monstro enorme semelhante a um tubarão. Ele era de um azul profundo e possuía marcas vermelhas por todo corpo, incluindo no que Bianca pensou serem asas. Seus olhos amarelos eram amedrontadores e, apesar de ele parecer bastante ferido, ele parecia muito ameaçador. Eles teriam que lutar, Bianca só não sabia se teria chances de ganhar.


	2. 4 Rugido

**Capítulo 04 – Rugido**

_Kyogre, um Pokémon Bacia Marítima. Lendas dizem que ele criou os oceanos. Quando ferido, recupera suas energias em nascentes puras cuja localização é desconhecida._

Esta era a leitura realizada pela pokédex de Bianca. Ela se deparara com uma lenda Pokémon, quase que um deus. Se ele conseguiu construir oceanos, imagina o que ele não consegue fazer com um coelho-d'água, um cachorro e uma garota? Por sorte ele não parecia muito bem e seria como uma batalha como uma lenda não-tão-letal.

Apesar de assustada, Bianca não hesitou. Ela treinara muito para isso e não tinha culpa de adentrar o território do criador dos mares para salvar uma lontra do mar. Parecia algo bem pequeno para se morrer por, mas quando ela pensava que essa missão poderia definir sua vida, era a diferença entre um emprego e a porta da rua, ela não via mais como algo pequeno. Apesar de tudo, ela tinha um plano para não ser esmagada.

- Azumarill, comece com Waterfall _plus_ Mega Kick _plus _Aqua Tail.

Ela acabara de reparar que estava chovendo. Na verdade, desde que ela chegara ali chovia, ela só não percebeu. O coelho se fortalecia pela chuva e começava a executar suas ordens.

Seu corpo ficou envolto em água e ele começou a ascender com um foguete. Ele se chocou com a cabeça de Kyogre a uns 10 metros do chão. Terminou o primeiro golpe, deu um mega chute na cabeça da criatura, que foi jogada para o alto e, com um giro, acertou sua cauda, liberava um jato potente de água, na testa do monstro. Kyogre foi arrestado pelo Aqua Tail até se chocar com o fundo do lago que, apesar de não muito grande, era muito fundo.

- Stoutland, prepare um numeroso Clone Team.

Stoutland compreendeu e começou a executar sua técnica. Bianca treinara muito tempo com a campeã Cynthia e durante esse treinamento ela conseguiu desenvolver essa técnica única de defesa e ataque junto a seu Stoutland. Demorou muito tempo para aprimorar, mas ele finalmente conseguiu combinar Substitute com Double Team em um único golpe.

Diferente do Double Team, essa técnica não se limitava a criar clones ilusórios. Diferente do Substitute, essa técnica não se limitava a criar uma cópia inanimada que apenas recebia ataques. Essa técnica unia as duas para criar um novo efeito.

Clone Team era um golpe que criava clones reais, em massa, cópias idênticas ao original que pode utilizar ou receber um único golpe antes de se desfazer. O maior ponto fraco da técnica era que demorava cinco segundos para criar um clone. Cada clone criado se duplicava até o original parar, desse modo, para criar uma armada de cem clones, ela precisava manter Kyogre ocupado por cinco minutos. Tempo era uma coisa que Bianca não tinha.

Azumarill e Kyogre ainda brigavam no fundo do lago. Bianca não conseguiria interferir na batalha ali de cima, ela apenas assistia. Eles se engalfinharam sob a água por quatro minutos, quando Kyogre cansou de brincar. Das nuvens de chuva desceu um funil de água que desceu como uma broca em direção ao lago. Era o Water Spout. Ele perfurou Azumarill e fez a água se espalhar violentamente pela área, destruindo todas as árvores ao redor. Azumarill boiou derrotado e Bianca o retornou. Estava tudo acabado. Ela fechou os olhos e orou para que algum Deus a ajudasse.

De olhos fechados esperando pela morte, Bianca não vira o que estava prestes a acontecer. Um rugido ecoou detrás da cachoeira e dela pulou uma manticora laranja. Era uma mistura de tigre com cauda de escorpião e nuvens saindo das garras. Ao se mover deixava um rastro de areia consequente do Rock Polish, que o deixava ainda mais veloz. O Pokémon acertou Kyogre na garganta com um Hammer Arm. Kyogre guinchou de dor e Bianca abriu os olhos, maravilhada.

Ele nunca ouvira falar daquela criatura, mas ela de algum modo a lembrava Landorus, o Deus Pokémon das colheitas e da fartura. Era o Deus que mais gostava e essa semelhança a deixava feliz. Mais tarde ela viria a descobrir que era ele mesmo e que ela havia acabado de confirmar a existência da forma bestial de Landorus.

Landorus continuou a atacar. Lançou um Stone Edge em Kyogre e depois usou um Earthquake focalizado no lago. Eles continuaram ali se enfrentando e Bianca resolveu entrar na briga. Iria ajudar seu guardião. Com a armada de Stoutlands pronta, ela ordenou:

- Quero um esquadrão de vinte acertando Kyogre com Wild Charge.

Dezenas de cachorros envoltos em eletricidade saíram de suas posições e começaram a correr. Pularam um por um acertando Kyogre e depois se desfazendo. Kyogre tentou contra-atacar com Hydropump, mas não teve tempo. Landorus o acertara com outro Hammer Arm. Kyogre acertou, furioso, a besta com um Ice Beam. O golpe fora super efetivo e a besta, que corria no ar, caiu. Decidi acabar com isso, minha armada já estava pronta.

- Stoutlands, todos, terminem com Round.

A partir daí tudo ocorreu como ela esperava. Todos os clones de Stoutland pularam para frente de Kyogre e rugiram todos juntos e seus rugidos se tornavam uma melodia uníssona. Round era um golpe que aumentava de poder quando utilizado em conjunto. Nessa escala esse golpe era capaz de derrotar qualquer Pokémon, exceto talvez o supremo deus Arceus. Kyogre caiu e se recolheu para o fundo de seu lago.

Bianca estava muito feliz e confiante. Tão feliz que pulava de alegria. Subitamente ela se lembrou de Landorus e foi ver se estava bem, mas ele tinha sumido. A chuva também cessara e Oshawott não desgrudava dos pés de Bianca. Bianca o colocou no seu ombro e foi procurar os outros dois. Apesar de ter tido uma batalha difícil e um encontro com duas lendas, ela tinha a impressão de que algo pior estava por vir. Kyogre foi ferido por alguém e era desse alguém que ela tinha medo.


End file.
